This invention relates generally to husbanding the growth of marine organisms in an aqueous medium for the purpose of using either the organisms themselves or the different life forms that flourish in their presence. More particularly, this invention relates to a method and means for encouraging the growth of various species of marine organisms by enhancing the nutritional characteristics of the environment in which the organisms evolve, and mechanically facilitating such growth. Stimulation of natural growth of marine organisms in response to alteration of the nutrient level of an aqueous; medium is disclosed in the prior art. However, this invention goes beyond the prior art to disclose that particular menus of nutrient materials comprising mixtures of selected minerals derived from hydrated oyster shell powder, and selected chemical compounds from the group comprising fish oil, refined lanolin and vegetable oils such as linseed oil, prepared and presented in accordance with the discoveries of this invention, will help to advance the evolution of various species of marine organisms in a natural aqueous medium.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to selectively enhance the growth of marine organisms in an aqueous medium, so as to attract predator and parasite forms of life that feed naturally upon the marine organisms that are thus grown.
It is a still further object of this invention to selectively enhance the growth of marine organisms through the derivation of mineral nutrients from processed sea shells.
Another and still further object of this invention is the derivation of calcium carbonate and other minerals for use in accordance with this invention, through the processing of oyster shells.
Still another and further object of this invention is the enhancement of the growth of marine organisms through the use of selected chemical compounds derived from refined lanolin or vegetable sources.
These and other and further objects, features and advantages of this invention will be made obvious to those having skill in this art, by reference to the following description and claims, and the accompanying drawings, in which: